Fools For Love
by AdamKanesShalimarFeralKit
Summary: 2 of my original characters, Mike & AlliCat are the newest additions to the Mutant X Team & they fall inlove, but are having trouble telling each other. A bit of ShalimarJesse. Takes place during the 1st season when Emma & Mason Eckhart are still alive.


Fools For Love  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own or claim to own Mutant X or anything that pertains to Mutant X, everything else is mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction so cut my some slack here. This is also my first Mutant X fanfiction. I may write another one depending on what people think of this one. For comments please e-mail me at . Also please e-mail me if you have a better name for this fanfic.  
  
The Mutant X team is back at Sanctuary after another long mission. As usual, Shalimar is training in the dojo, Emma is in her room reading, Brennan is working out in his room, Jesse and Adam are in the lab waiting for anything out of the ordinary to happen, and me and Mike are in my room talking. Mike and I are the newest additions to the Mutant X team and have only been with them for about 6 months now. Like Jesse, Mike is a Molecular and has the power to change his body density. I'm like Shalimar, a Feral Feline which basically gives me the abilities and other things that a cat has, except appearance of course. I used to think Mike was inlove with Shalimar, but realised differently after our last mission. As he sits there talking to me, I get lost in my own thoughts and zone out. I'm thinking about our last mission, what Emma had told me, and my close brush with death. Mike finally brings me back to the present by shaking my shoulder slightly and asking, "AlliCat, are you ok?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah I'm fine, just somewhat tired." He said, "Well get some rest, I'm going to see what the others are up to." I smiled a bit and said, "Ok, have fun." He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me then got up and left. I lie down and once again my thoughts drift back to our last mission, but I eventually fall asleep and dream about it. Adam got a call and told us to meet some mutants at a safe house. We went and when we got there, realised Mason Eckhart had set us up. It was an ambush of 3 mutants and several GSA Agents. We began fighting as the GSA started shooting at us. Jesse and Mike jumped infront of Shalimar as Emma brain blasted all of the mutants as Brennan zapped them with electricity from his hands. I took one of the agents out as Brennan yelled my name, but it was too late, a bullet went through my back and out my chest. Before everything went black and I passed out, I saw Brennan charge up then shoot electricity at the rest of the GSA. After being out for six hours, I woke up to find myself in the lab of Sanctuary. I looked to my left to see Mike sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand and Adam and Jesse researching something at a computer. Adam noticed I was awake and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, how do you feel?" I said, "I feel like I've been hit by a freight train." Jesse said, "You're lucky, you almost died on us, Brennan saved your life." I said, "I guess I should thank him, how did he save me anyway?" Adam said, "All you needed was a few electrical pulses to get your heart pumping again." Mike just sat there staring at me not saying a word, I could tell he was feeling guilty. Adam looked at me then at Mike, then at Jesse gave the signal to leave us alone. After they left, Mike brushed my bangs off my forehead and said, "You gave me quite a scare, I almost lost you." I said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He stood up and helped me sit up then embraced me and kissed me on the lips gently. After releasing me, he was about to say something, but I interrupted and said, "Don't say it, please just leave." I turned away from him and lied down to go back to sleep. I watched him leave with a sad look on his face. After waking up from the dream, I jolted up in bed with sweat pouring down my forehead. I heard a slight knock on my door and got up to answer it. When I saw it was Emma, I invited her in and we sat down on the bed. I said, "What can I do for you tonight?" She gave me a serious look and said, "We need to talk...about Mike." I said, "What about him?" She said, "I know you're both inlove with each other and I told you how he acted after what happened to you during the mission, you feel you can't tell each other how you feel and it's tearing both of you up." I said, "That's crazy, we aren't inlove we're close friends that live together and work together that's it." She said, "I don't need my Psionic powers to know when someone's inlove, besides he told me how he felt, he confided in me, you need to talk to him." I said, "I guess you're right, I can't ignore what happened between us after the mission, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Emma smiled and said, "Talk to him now, he's up and he's in the dojo training, I can tell he's really upset." After she left, I got dressed and went straight to the dojo. I just stood there watching him for a few minutes. Mike saw me and said, "I didn't know anyone else was up, can I do something for you?" I said, "Yeah we need to talk about what happened between us and I know you know what I mean." He said, "There's nothing to talk about, you turned from me and told me to leave when I was going to tell you I loved you." I walked up the stairs and looked him in the eye and said, "I know, I shouldn't have, but I thought you and Shalimar were together, I didn't want to hurt her like that." He said, "Her and I were never together, she told me her and Jesse were getting close that way so I backed off and thought about things and realised I love you not her." I said, "I love you too and I will not turn from you or hurt you ever again." He wrapped me in his arms as we shared a kiss then went into his room and snuggled up on the bed together. When I woke up in the morning in his arms, I felt so good, like for the first time I wanted to live, I wanted to truly live by my soulmate's side forever. 


End file.
